The Day I Met You
by Chibi Kairi
Summary: Sakura finds a letter from Tomoyo about the past. Once she reads it, she's upset, afraid and feeling a bit guilty as to what's happened.


****

The Day I Met You

__

Flashback

A young girl _wearing her school uniform was concentrating hard on her work. Her brows were furrowed in a knot, her amethyst jewel-like eyes looking worried. The little girl pushed back her black sleeve, looking at her watch and gasped. _

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class Miss.." (The teacher consulted her brown clipboard.) "Tomoyo Daidouji?" Everyone in the class turned their heads around to stare at the small female. "Err.. no sensei Mason." Tomoyo Daidouji replied, scared of her new teacher. "Good. Then be quiet and get on with your work!" Sensei Mason shrieked. Tomoyo's head, covered in long strands of violet coloured hair, bobbed down. Tomoyo continued with her work until she made a mistake and couldn't find her eraser. "Oh no! I've lost my rubber!"

"MISS DAIDOUJI!"

A whimper was let out from Tomoyo as her bluish coloured eyes filled with tears. A girl turned around from in front of Tomoyo. Her auburn coloured hair hung over his face, emerald jewels for eyes full of happiness. "Please, take my eraser." Feeling startled, Tomoyo took the pink eraser from the girl's soft hand. "Arigato.. Sakura, is it?" Girl number two nodded before smiling and turning around again.

****

End Flashback

Well, nothing like that would happen now. Sakura wiped her eyes on her long black sleeve. Her soft auburn hair had been streaked with honey coloured streaks and her green pools for eyes were full to the brim with pale, cold, salty tears that trickled down her pink cheeks occasionally. _'Tomoyo.'_

****

Flashback

As Tomoyo unlocked her locker to stow away her books, 'Sakura' walked over to throw her books in her locker. "Oh hi.. Miss Daidouji." Sakura mimicked Sensei Mason. Tomoyo's cute laugh was thrown out from her throat. "Funny." Tomoyo stated wickedly. "Humph." "Anyway, Sakura Kinomoto, I've heard? Is that your name?" "Yuppers!" "Doesn't Sakura mean cherry blossom?" "You guessed it! Spot on the dot!" Tomoyo giggled again. "Right." "Oh, Sakura, before you leave, here's your rubber. You left before I could give it to you." Sakura sighed, closing her eyes quickly. "Keep it Tomoyo. I don't need it. And you obviously do. Catch ya later!" Answering her new friend, Sakura used her fast speed to run off, disappearing around the corner.

****

End Flashback

Sakura opened the large wooden door to find Tomoyo's bedroom completely neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place, it was spick and span. Sonomi obviously wanted to keep Tomoyo's bedroom that way. Walking in quietly, not to disturb anything, Sakura's emerald green eyes darted around her room, landing on her desk, where a letter was lying stiffly. Her soft, small hand fell down to where it was. The envelope was beige coloured and had one word written on it: **Sakura.** Another tear slid slowly down her cheek, falling on the inky word, making it run. Her hands grabbed it carefully and flipped it over, opening it with a swift movement. The letter fell into her hands, Sakura reading it.

__

Dear my one and only cherry blossom, it said,

For you to be reading this letter, my cherry blossom Sakura, it means that I have gone. The reason why I left was because I couldn't take it anymore. I might have been rich, lived in a mansion with a great family and had good friends, but that couldn't compare to what I wanted. I had a thirst, a hunger perhaps, for something to change. Also because I never found "him" in Japan. I thought he would be there for me since the day we met, but he never was. Sakura, please don't think this is your fault. I couldn't bear it if you felt guilty over me disappearing so suddenly. I have a few messages for everyone. Saki, I would love it if you could give everyone them.

Syaoran, you have a beautiful young woman whom loves you, please don't keep her waiting too long. Marry her one day, please don't forget the advice I'm going to give you. Remember, you don't know what you've got until it's gone. Don't wait for your chance. Live the moment. Live your life to the extreme.

****

Meiling, Mei Mei, your future depends on how you want to live it. If you choose the wrong path, like I did, you will end up where I am, on a journey to an unknown land, with an empty soul within. Upon choosing the right way to go, your life will end up where it should, with a handsome husband who loves you for who you are, not for what you are not.

****

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, my dear friends. I hope you help Sakura through this difficult time, help her guide her life through the positives and negatives. You always were and will be good friends. You will always have friends by your side, don't ever forget them at all!

And finally, **Eriol, **this is Tomoyo. The "sweet, caring, oh-so sensible and intelligent" girl. I do have three small words to you. I loved you. I loved you ever so much. But I wasn't sure that you felt the same way, but, you obviously didn't feel. Notice the "d" in loved. My feelings have changed dramatically since then, you spineless idiot. You could even say I despise you. Perhaps, in some ways, my departure was your fault, Eriol. 

My cherry blossom, my cousin, my best friend, please don't ever forget me. Remember that I love you always, just like my mother, so please don't forget to give everyone their messages from me, especially Eriol. Don't forget to tell my Okaa-san I love her.

Your one and only best friend,

Tomoyo Daidouji 


End file.
